randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleveland Jr. Defeats the Evil Jocks
An amazing story which climaxes in a big musical number. Plot Cleveland Jr. is happy to be outside enjoying life, as he cuddles himself and giggles. Then, popular deaf jock Oliver Wilkerson and his gang of jocks confronts him and bullies him, covering him in flour. Junior is mad at Wilkerson and the jocks’ behaviour and asks that they be nicer from now on or else. Oliver explains that picking on other students is what he was born to do. He also mentions that he has kept several heroes prisoner in detention and mistreated them, much to Cleveland Jr.’s horror, as he compares the atrocity to Auschwitz and other Nazi concentration camps. Junior tries to alert Principal Farquhare but is stopped by the jocks, who threaten to beat him up then run him over with Oliver’s car if he says a word. Then, Oliver teams up with other villains, including Mr. Huph, Jeff the self-serving Burgerphile boss and Mr. Burns. They put the prisoners through unspeakable methods of torture, and employ Oliver’s fellow jocks to keep guard and keep out Cleveland Jr. and his friends at all costs. Cleveland Jr. is now mad and teams up with fellow students at Stoolbend High to rescue the students. They enter the “detention room of unspeakable torture” where the prisoners are trapped whilst the Jocks are distracted and free all the prisoners. When Oliver’s fellow jocks find out, Cleveland Jr. and his friends fight them off. They send the now freed detentionees out to recess and put Oliver and the evil bosses in their place, as well as sending said villains to prison for false imprisonment. Junior also sends Oliver’s fellow jocks to prison for aiding and abetting the crime. The now-freed prisoners who were held captive by Oliver and the jocks include Arthur, Buster, DW, Francine, the Bash Street Kids, Minnie the Minx, Roger the Dodger, The Powerpuff Girls, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Dexter and DeeDee, Pee Wee Herman, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Laura Powers, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, TJ Detweiler, Horrid Henry, Dan, Chris, Elise, Hortense, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Noddy, Rick and Morty, Homer Simpson, Calvin and Hobbes, Mike, Lu and Og, Fred Figglehorn, Dennis the Menace, Peppa Pig, Pepper Ann, Lois Griffin, Peter Griffin, Elmo, the Supernoobs, Amy Anderson, Bert and Ernie, the Teletubbies, Mr. Bean, Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cana Alberona, The Count, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Wallace and Gromit, Hello Kitty, Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Roger the Alien, Fozzie Bear, Cookie Monster, Mike and Sulley, Jessica Jaclyn, David Beckham, Roary the Racing Car, Big Chris, Bob the Builder, Wendy, Pilchard and Princess Bean. Since the detentionees are free, they thank Cleveland Junior and his friends for their help and for being soooo smart. In the playground, the characters, led by the heroic Cleveland Junior, sing a big musical number just like the BBC Official Children in Need Medley. Characters *'Heroes:' Cleveland Brown Jr. and his sidekicks *'Villains:' Oliver Wilkerson and his jocks, Mr. Huph, Jeff the Dick and Mr. Burns *'Rescued Prisoners:' Arthur, Buster, D.W., Francine, the Bash Street Kids, Minnie the Minx, Roger the Dodger, The Powerpuff Girls, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Dexter and DeeDee, Pee Wee Herman, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Laura Powers, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, T.J. Detweiler, Horrid Henry, Dan, Chris, Elise, Hortense, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Noddy, Rick and Morty, Homer Simpson, Calvin and Hobbes, Mike, Lu and Og, Fred Figglehorn, Dennis the Menace, Peppa Pig, Pepper Ann, Lois Griffin, Peter Griffin, Elmo, the Supernoobs, Amy Anderson, Bert and Ernie, the Teletubbies, Mr. Bean, Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cana Alberona, The Count, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Wallace and Gromit, Hello Kitty, Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Roger the Alien, Fozzie Bear, Cookie Monster, Mike and Sulley, Jessica Jaclyn, David Beckham, Roary the Racing Car, Big Chris, Bob the Builder, Wendy, Pilchard and Princess Bean Category:Stories